Splish Splash and a Gash
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: Summary: Set during Moving the Chains. What would have happened if Lucas's bathtub prank on House gave him more than just a bloody face? Has Huddy and a House/Wilson friendship. Rated T for launguage and every thing House related.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Set during Moving the Chains. What would have happened if Lucas's bathtub prank on House gave him more than just a bloody face? Has Huddy and a House/Wilson friendship. Rated T for launguage and every thing House related.**

* * *

Wilson was still at work probably until late at night and that left House alone in the apartment. He was sitting on the couch eating some chips and watching Monster Truck Rally. He was continuously massaging his thigh because it was now really bothering him. He decided to soak it in Wilson's tub.

He still couldn't believe that Wilson did not believe him about the possum. Well actually he could a little bit because he did tend to lie a lot. But this time he did not do it. House got up and started limping toward the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and undressed himself. He kept his boxers on because of the last time Wilson walked in on him.

He turned off the faucet and slowly settled into the steaming water. It felt good. He started massaging his thigh and singing jazz tunes. After about 45 minutes House's thigh was feeling much better so he stood half way up and reached for the railing. He grabbed on to it and when he pulled it came out of the wall. House fell back and slammed his head on the side of the tub. He lost consciousness as red whirled around him and he disappeared beneath the surface.

*****************

Wilson was driving home for once he was able to get out early. He parked his car and entered the building. Then he slipped his key into the hole and opened the door. He looked at the couch and saw no House, he was probably all ready asleep.

House. Wilson sighed as he lowered himself onto the couch. What was he going to do with him. Bringing in a possum? Seriously? He sighed again and reached his hand into the chip bag, he was now starting to eat like House. Wilson searched with his hand for a good one when he heard a thump and a splash. He ran to the bathroom and saw blood on the floor and the metal railing, but no House in the tub,"House!" He rushed over and layed House on the floor.

He put a towel under House head to try to stop the bleeding. Than he started doing CPR and he dialed 911 on his cellphone with the other one, "Hello, hello?! This is Doctor James Wilson. My friend is bleeding and isn't breathing," Wilson talked some more until he hung up and went back to reviving House.

"Come on, House, come on! Don't do this to me you arrogant son of a bitch!" He continued trying to revive him and tears fell down his cheeks and he heard sirens in the distance.

Within two minutes the paramedics rushed in and carried House away on a gurney leaving a stunned Wilson on the floor. He looked at his blood stained hands and the red tinged water in the bath tub. What kind of bastard id this? Wilson rubbed away the tears and started running to his car. He jumped in and started driving to Princeton Hospital as he called Cuddy on his phone.

"Cu-Cuddy," he said still trying to recover from what had just happened.

"Yeah," said Cuddy tiredly, she was exhausted from a long day of work and before this was sleeping peacefully next to Lucas.

"It's Greg."

Cuddy sat up in bed he didn't usually call House Greg, "Whats wrong?"

Wilson sighed he nearing the hospital, "I came home from work," he felt the stinging in his eyes," I came home from work and I heard a thud...it turns out that the railing by the tub brook off and House fell. He hit his head on the side of the tub and I found him under water. His heart was still beating but he...wasn't breathing."

"What!"

"The paramedics took House and they rushed him to the hospital and I'm on my way there."

"Meet you there," Cuddy quickly hung up and started getting dressed the shift in the bed caused Lucas to awaken, "Wha?" he said dazed.

"House fell and he's hurt really bad I have to go to the hospital," she kissed him on the cheek and ran off to put on her shoes.

"House," Thought Lucas angrily that son of a bitch took out dream House probably took some drugs and passed out and hit his head on the table. He's obviously been in pain," he went back to sleep not even thinking that his prank had anything to do with it.

Cuddy jumped into her car and started speeding off toward Princeton.

*********  
Wilson paced back in forth in the waiting room and the other team members were watching him from a distance.

Chase shook his head, "What do you think happened?"

Foremen shrugged, "Could have been anything, alcohol a trip, but not drugs."

"Not drugs," asked Chase, "Why?"

"House worked to hard to get his mind back. He wouldn't just throw it all away like that for a little bit of vicodin," reasoned Foremen.

Everyone nodded their heads, "I hope he's okay," said Thirteen and Chase smiled sadly. Sometimes she reminded him of Cameron. Taub said nothing for he did not know what to do in this situation.

Wilson was still pacing when Cuddy arrived, "Is he okay?"

Wilson sighed, "I don't know yet he's still in surgery, turned out he cracked his head open, there are trying to patch it up as best as they can."

They both sat down and Wilson put his arm around Cuddy. Both not knowing who was actually behind all of this.

* * *

**I hope that this turned out well. It's my first time writing a House drama story. I've written House humor but not House drama. I hope that I did good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own House or any of its characters.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than my first one. Sorry about that, but I have a major essay due...tomorrow. But I so wanted to update so I'll caught my chattering and let you read the story...**

* * *

_They both sat down and Wilson put his arm around Cuddy. Both not knowing who was exactly behind all this._

_********_

Word finally came back on House. He had made it out of surgery, though he was in a coma. Wilson let out a sigh of relief though he was still very worried about his friend. The team was trying to get on without House though failing miserably and Cuddy just wondered what had happened.

Wilson got permission to go into House's room to talk to him though he knew that there would be no response. Wilson sat down in a chair besides House's bed and looked at his friend. House had a bandage going all around his head and a ton more in the back of it. He had a cast around his wrist and looked very pale. But Wilson knew that he was still alive by the steady beep of the heart monitor.

"Hey, House," said Wilson, "How you doing," he chuckled, "You'd probably tell me that I care to much and that you were in a hospital for pete's sake. The team is not doing well without you I know you'd be pleased about that. So what happened this time House? Did you install it wrong, the the company install it wrong, did..." Wilson did not want to think about the third option. Who could've done that to House? Well... actually a lot of people, but still.

"Anyway all I know is that you need to get better. You have been in a hospital bed quite a lot these days. I'll find out who, House," said Wilson and he then took something from behind his back, it was a bag of Doritos, and left it on the table, "If you wake up you can have them, okay," he did that partly as a joke and partly as bribing him to wake up, wow he really did want House to be okay, "So House-"

Out of the corner of Wilson's eye he saw Cuddy nervously peer into the window, he walked out to her, "How are you doing, Cuddy?"

"I just hope that House is okay," she saw the look that Wilson gave her and quickly changed her tone, "Well, because he is a very important doctor to this hospital.

Ha! Thought Wilson, "Do you want to talk to him, Cuddy?"

She shook her head not right now, "I just wonder who did this."

Wilson nodded and walked back into the room promising House he'd be back soon than went to Cuddy, he started to think that she... No she wouldn't have.

Then Wilson's pager rang, "Shit I have to go," he looked at House.

Cuddy slightly smiled, "It's okay, I'll tell you if anything new happens."

*************

So Cuddy wasn't exactly able to stay in the waiting room all day, she was in charge of this hospital. But she told everyone to call her immediately if anything changed with House. She tried to push him out of her thought but he kept reappearing, she wondered who did this? The list was endless.

Then her phone rang and she quickly picked it up expecting it to be about House, but it wasn't, "Hey, babe," came Lucas's voice from the other end.

She let out a breath, "Hey, turns out that House is okay...for now. They were able to get him out of surgery okay. But he's cracked his head open and broken his wrist, now he's in a coma."

"Glad he's still alive," said Lucas in a fake cheery voice, "So what happened," Lucas was so expecting it to be drugs.

"Turns out that he hit his head on the side of the bathtub. His railing that helps him get up was rigged. Who could have done that?"

"Well, he does seem to have a lot of enemies," said Lucas he was one of them and he realized that this was his fault.

"I don't know, babe. I'm just glad that you didn't do anything rash after House and Wilson bought are apartment."

He gulped, "Yeah I let it go, not good to hold a grudge."

"I know. I just hope that he is going to make it."

Lucas heard the care and concern in her voice for him. Suddenly he wished that he wouldn't make it.

"Any way," continued Cuddy, "I have to go now, hospital stuff."

"Ah, yes, the job of watching over faking teenagers and complaining patients," Cuddy chuckled that was true.

"Bye, Cud, love you."

"I love you too," and she hung up.

The smile from her face disappeared when she remembered about House. God, she hoped that he would be okay and then she heard the door open, it was Wilson.

He had a grim expression on his face and Cuddy feared for the worst, "Oh, no," she said softly.

"It's not that," said Wilson looking down at his feet.

"What is it?"

He looked up at her and gave her a cold stare, "I've been thinking..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. I must leave you off here until tomorrow, what do you think will happen? By the way I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorite story's I've been getting. Sorry for not being able to reply to all of the reviews I've been busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not won House or any of its characters.**

**Well I was able to finish my essay at around mid-night. I think that my essay came out really good even with that. So I am rewarding myself with taking time out of my busy schedule to update this story.**

* * *

_He looked up at her and gave her a cold stare, "I've been thinking..."_

_***********_

"What," asked Cuddy wondering if it had to do with House, turns out that it did.

"Do you hate House?"

Cuddy was shocked, "What? No! Why would you say that."

"You almost killed him!" Wilson bursted out.

"I did no such thing, why would I!"

"We took you apartment for starters, I bet you even put the possum in the bath tub!"

"Wilson don't be stupid, I didn't."

"This isn't the first time that you've thrown a hurtful trick on House. Remember when you hid his cane? You caused him a lot of pain in his leg. What about when you set up a trick wire in his office. Think about it a trip wire, set for a cripple who is already on sturdy on his feet!"

"Wilson, I didn't," pleaded Cuddy.

"Whatever,"" he said throwing his hands into the air and then his pager beeped, "I'm going to go be with my friend, his friend that doesn't want to kill him."

Wilson stormed angrily out of her office leaving a stunned Cuddy sitting in her chair.

*******

Wilson had rushed to House's room when he got the message on his pager that he was awake. He was told that he was stable but they were going to have to watch over him for a few more days in case his brain started to swell. He walked into House's room to find him trying to open the Doritos bag that Wilson had left on the table.

"How are you feeling House?"

"Lets see my wrist is broken, my head is cracked open, I was in a coma and I can't open these Doritos's. How do you think I am?"

Wilson sighed, "Let me see them."

House refused still trying to open them on his own he was finally able to when he held one side of the bag with his good arm and the other side with his teeth, "Aha!" and he ate them greedily.

"I'm glad to see your hungry. So you feeling okay."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you care to much? So when can I get out of here. Today, tomorrow?"

"House you know just as well as I do that we need to watch for brain swelling."

House nodded, Wilson thought it weird that he gave up so easily, "Any way," continued House, "How's Foremen doing in the big shoes."

"Not that well."

House smirked, and then frowned as he looked down into his empty Doritos bag," So did you come down here for a purpose or to give me more Doritos's."

"I just wanted to check on my friend who almost died, is that so bad?"

"And to say your sorry."

"For what," House looked at him and Wilson remembered blaming him for the possum, "All right, all right, I'm sorry."

House smiled, "So who you think did it? I'm betting my money on Chase."

"Mine is on Cuddy."

House turned his head and looked at Wilson with furrowed eyebrows, "Think about it, House," explained Wilson, "She already pranked you before and we did take her apartment."

"True, but mine is on Lucas."

"You've got to get over that."

"It makes perfect sense, I always knew there was something about him that I never liked."

"You mean because that he's Cuddy's boyfriend?"

"And that he is cocky and self centered and-"

"Kind of like you?"

"No not kind of like me! Come one Wilson," whined House.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to Cuddy about it though I already accused her all ready."

"The more awkward the better," Wilson walked toward the door, "Don't forget...Doritos's!" House called after him.

On Wilson's way to the elevator he bumped into Cuddy.

"Lets here the insults now and just get them over with," said Cuddy.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"That's better."

"Lucas did it."

"What!"

Wilson flinched, "It was House's idea," he said and as soon as he said it he regretted it.

Cuddy marched angrily into House's room, "There you are!"

House jumped surprised for he was dozing, "And there's the lamp, and here's the bed and here's the-"

"I don't have time for that crap, House! Why do you think Lucas did this to you!"

"All of the facts add up. I'm just talking logical."

"I don't care if its logical or not! You probably are just saying that because you hate him!"

"And what if I am! But I'm telling the truth!"

"Just forget it, I love Lucas love Lucas not you!" She stomped out of there angrily.

House looked at the clock it had only been a minute long. Then he saw Wilson appear in the doorway and glared at him, "Next time I'm asking Taub to do the asking for me."

* * *

**I'm unsure about this chapter. Do you think it turned out good? I'd like to know. Anyways I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story, reviewing, alerting, and making this their favorite story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own House or any of its characters.**

**Sorry for not updating in so long I was away for super bowl weekend. Go Saints!!**

* * *

House was still stunned at what Cuddy had said. Usually she would not say something like that. But he stood by his gut because he knew that it was Lucas. House suddenly felt like he needed to run somewhere to do something. He looked around, there was no one outside. The nurse that usually watched him was on a ten-minute break, though it would probably be much longer considering the hell House was putting her in.

It was now late at night so security wouldn't be as tight, most of the guards left would be standing by the main doors. But House, unlike other patients knew the hospital well. He silently turned off the monitor and started taking the IV out of his arm.

**********

Cuddy had just arrived home and she was exhausted from the day. She came home to find Lucas watching TV when she came in he greeted her with a smile, "Hey beautiful,"

She smiled back though with not as much enthusiasm and she went in to check on Rachel. She was fast asleep and Cuddy kissed her on the forehead. She then walked out and sat down next to Lucas on her couch. He put her arm around her and Lucas noticed how tensed see seemed.

"You okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know its nothing. It's just something that House told me."

"Oh...well don't let it bother you. He's probably just trying to push your buttons again."

"....He told me that he thought that you did it to him."

"Did what?"

"Loosen his safety railing in his bathroom. Stupid right?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, he sure does hate me doesn't he."

"Yeah...did you do it?"

"What?! You think I did?"

"You know what I mean. I just want to hear you say that you didn't do it."

"Cuddy..."

"Please, Lucas."

"Fine...I didn't do it."

"Why aren't you looking at me in the eyes?"

Lucas chuckled and he looked straight into Cuddy's eyes, "I did not do it."

Cuddy slowly shook her head, "You did do it."

"I just told you I didn't."

"No, you were lying, I could tell," Cuddy said it slowly and quietly for she as stunned.

Lucas smiled at her, "You've been hanging out with House for too long,"

Cuddy stood up sharply, "No I've been hanging out with _you _for too long," she backed up a little bit.

"Hey come on he deserved it...uh, I-"

"You did do it! You were lying! Get out of my house!"

"Cuddy..."

She put her coat on, "If your still here when I get back I'm calling the cops."

She ran into the car and started heading to the hospital. Where else did she have? First she called her babysitter and begged her to watch Rachel at such an hour, luckily she agreed. Then just as soon as she hung up her cell phone started ringing again, she picked it up.

"Lucas I swear-"

"This isn't Lucas," it was Wilson and he sounded frantic just like he did a couple nights ago, Cuddy felt her stomach sink.

"What happened, Wilson," she asked.

"It's House, he's gone."

That was the magic word Cuddy sped up and she told Wilson she'd be there right away and she was. Cuddy came into to the hospital jogging to find Wildon standing by House's room.

"I just came by to check on him before I went home and he was gone so I called you."

"And you waited!"

"Well, I-"

"Forget it, did you check all around the hospital."

"Yes, we're going to have to look around town."

"Okay," Cuddy felt terrible, "I'll check all of the bars and clubs he usually goes to."

"And I'll check the apartment and then the park."

Wilson saw the look Cuddy gave him, "Sometimes he goes there to think, though I doubt he'd go in this weather. But still its a place to look," he explained.

They booth nodded and hopped into their cars and both sped off.

Wilson looked at his thermostat in the car. It was in the high teens and he just prayed that House was inside their apartment watching TV and saying that he left because there was no cable.

Though he knew it would probably be to good to be true.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was better than the last and that most of our questions got answered. This story still has about a good 5 chapters maybe more left. All of my stories are at least 8 chapters long. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, to all who reviewed, and to all who alerted this story. Next update will be much quicker I promise I was just away over super bowl weekend. And once again, Go Saints!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own House or any of its characters.**

**And here's the next chapter! This will be longer than the last. As I write this it is 4:25 pm were I live and I have not done my homework yet. I am praying the the snowstorm that my area will get will cancel school tomorrow. Suppose to be up to a foot, and I'm excited! Stupid D.C. has been getting all of the snow leaving us New Englanders snow-less. Enough of my chatting, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Cuddy and Wilson had been looking around for House frantically all night. Cuddy had to literally beg her sitter to stay with Rachel and promised her a lot of money when she got back. The sitter told her that Lucas was not their which was a relief to Cuddy. That bastard.

She had looked in almost bar and club that she could find and was getting sick of the comments that drunken men at bars had been giving her. Wilson meanwhile Wilson was having no luck either. House was not in his apartment and so now Wilson was just looking everywhere in the city. Finally he made the decision to go to the park. He parked his car in the parking lot and got out. Wilson was wearing two coats and he was still cold.

Was it freezing, Wilson saw his breath drift lazily into the air and then disappear. He held his coat closer to his body and started along the path slowly, only being able to see by the light of his cellphone. There was a bit of the moon out but that only gave him a little help. The trees stood, towering above him and a soft breeze blew through their branches. He shuddered and continued on shining his cell phone everywhere. He was beginning to have doubts when he saw a dark figure on a bench. He shined his light onto it.

"House!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the man sitting there.

House said nothing but he was shivering violently.

"House! What the hell are you doing," Wilson looked and saw that House only had on a thin button up shirt. That was it, no coat, no hat, no gloves in February, "House!"

The man groaned and stared up at Wilson until he finally recognized him, "Could you turn that damn light off?"

"What! Could you mind explaining to me why your sitting outside on a bench in a park with no coat in in the middle of February?"

He shrugged, "No place else." House's breathing was ragged and he was shivering.

"No place else to go."

"Oh, and I guess that the hospital was not nice enough for you," Wilson took one of his coats off and put it on House and his skin was as cold as ice.

"How long have you been out here?" Wilson asked sharply.

House once again shrugged, "Dunno...hard to tell," Wilson eyes shot to House's leg, he was massaging it and all though it was a daily thing it worried Wilson.

"How's your leg doing," he asked as he helped House up.

"It's fine," said House despite his bad limp and he was hanging on to Wilson's shoulder with his life. They started toward the car and it was a slow process. House had to stop frequently to rest his leg. They then finally made it and House climbed into the passenger seat. Wilson sat in his seat, shut the door and started backing out of the parking lot.

"Where we going?" asked House who was now shivering fiercely.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Disneyland."

House snuggled into his seat, "As long as I don't have to take a picture with that stupid mouse," House shut his eyes and Wilson shook House, "What!"

"Your a doctor, it's not safe to sleep when your that cold, you might not wake up," Wilson dialed his phone and put it to his ear.

"Who you calling," House asked lazily.

"Cuddy. I want her to know that your all right."

House said nothing and Wilson heard Cuddy, "Wilson! Did you find House!"

"Yeah, I did Lisa. He apparently thought it was smart to go out with no coat in freezing temperatures," said Wilson looking directly at House. House simply did a light smirk.

"So I'm taking him back to the hospital, he probably has hypothermia. 'K meet you at the hostipal," Wilson shut his phone.

"Hypothermia. That's a big word," said House and he was doing something with his hands.

"What are you you doing."

House thumbled around with his hands some more, "Trying to touch my thumb to my little finger, though I'm not having much success." Now Wilson was worried and while he was driving Wilson quickly looked House over.

His skin was pale but his lips were slightly blue. House seemed to look around everywhere meaning he was starting to lose his vision, and he had about a billion goose-bumps on the parts of his body that he could see. Not to mention his constant shivering and ragged breathing.

All of these were sighns that House did indeed have moderate hypothermia. Worse than mild but not quite as bad as severe. But he knew that House would hit severe quickly if he didn't get help soon.

"House, how are you doing?"

"I'm just peachy Wilson, keep your eyes on the road. The last thing that we need is for you to get into an accident. I have to admit I'm a little surprised that you didn't find me sooner."

"That's such a coincidence because I'm surprised that you were so stupid as to do that. Now answer the question, how are you doing?" Wilson said it looking at House's thigh that he was massaging.

House sighed for he knew that he was not going to get out of it, "Visions blurry, cold, hands feel numb, tough to breath...and my leg hurts."

At least House had been honest this time, Wilson sped up a little bit more hoping to arrive at Princeton soon.

* * *

**So is 1,160 words considered a long chapter? I hope so because I'm proud of this chapter. I hope you are too and I just want to say thank you to all of the reviews sorry for not answering them, I've been swamped with homework and its been tough to even post chapters. Thanks for the support, I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own House or any of it's characters.**

**So it was a snow-day! Hooray! Sorry for not updating sooner today I was working on my other story Not In My Head. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Wilson had finally arrived at Princeton and he helped House make it to the door. There he was greeted by Cuddy who was horrified by the way House looked. They called for help and three people came and brought House into room.

There they inserted and IV into his arm and give him to shots, one of them then got out of tube.

House shook his head, "I don't want the tube," he then did a raspy cough and he tried to catch his breath back.

"House," said Wilson warningly.

"Fine," House managed to get out the the tube went down his throat. It was a horrible feeling though it did help him breath better, but it burned his lungs when ever oxygen was realised into them. He glared at Wilson.

"Don't give me that look! You did this to yourself. What the hell were you thinking?"

House rolled his eyes.

"Were you trying to kill yourself? Wasn't almost dying from cracking you head open enough? Who knows what will happen to your brain now. Being out in freezing temperature doesn't exactly help the healing process!"

House looked hurt.

"I'm sorry House. I'm sure you'll be fine. But your getting a cat scan so we can make sure of it. Are you feeling better."

House once again glared.

"Yes I know stupid question but on a scale of one to ten how's your leg doing, blink to show me.

House blinked seven times.

"That bad? Now how about your head?"

House this time blinked ten times.

"Ten? Are you sure House?"

House nodded.

"Damn. I'm sorry but it's to risky to give you morphine now House, with your brain in the state that it is. Don't worry it will be over soon."

Then Cuddy came to the doorway and she walked over to House, Wilson cleared his throat, "I, um, just forgot House I have to check up on one of my cancer patients. I'll be back soon, okay."

With that Wilson left and that left Cuddy and House alone with each other, Cuddy looked at House and she could barely recognized him. There were tubes all over him and his skin was pale white. His hair was even more messed up than usual and he looked a lot more skinnier than he had before the fall.

"House," she began, "I'm sorry."

House furrowed his eyebrows and she continued on, "I'm sorry for snapping at you and not believing you. Turns out you were right, it was Lucas," House's eyes widened.

"Thank God your on that ventilator now House. And I admit I was stupid and all of that. I am so sorry about what happened to you. Damn it, I still can't believe he did that. I'm really sorry House," she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "I have to go take care of Rachel," she said and she left.

That left House alone in the room. He could still feel the warmth of where she kissed him. He was actually now starting to feel much better. He had ran away to the park to think. He needed to organize his thoughts and he couldn't think of any other place. But he had to admit it was pretty stupid of him to go out with no coat or anything.

The tube was really starting to bother him and he tried to pull it out but couldn't. He had just noticed that there were restraints on his wrists, probably to prevent him from pulling it out. He was going to kill Wilson when he got well.

But damn was his head killing him. It felt like the whole world was sitting on it. It had already hurt like hell before but now it was even worse because of the cold he was in. He then felt very lonely and he wanted to talk to someone. He would even take Chase at this point. He wondered if the team had heard about his condition. Great. All he needed was more people to be worried about him, more people to pity him. House hated to be pitied.

That's all that he ever got ever since he became crippled several years ago. Damn leg. Now people always thought that he was miserable and to be truthful he was. He was able to run, do sports, swim, use the stairs and he had to use that damn cane. The cane that people always stared at all the time, wondering how there lives would change if they had to use one. But all they did was wonder they never had to use it.

Even though House's thigh was killing him his head was even more. It seemed like it had gotten worse in these past couple of minutes. Then he heard a faint noise and he looked around and saw nothing. Then it came again and he looked again this time he saw a blond haired women sitting in one of the chairs.

She was softly singing and she was smiling. House felt his stomach sink. Not after all that had happened to him. Not after quiting Vicodin and going to the loony bin. Not Amber.

* * *

**So there's chapter 6! Sorry that its so short, but the next one will be really long I promise. Was the ending considered a twist? I hope that it was. Thanks you to all who have been reading this story, all of the reviews, alerts and favorite stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own House or any of it's characters. Though I wish that I did!**

**So here it is a long chapter like I promised! Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

House stared at the blond haired women for a while wondering if this was truly happening. Wondering if he was simply dreaming, when she finally spoke.

"Yes, this is happening," she saw House's confused look, "Have you forgotten already? I'm inside your head. Did you miss me?"

House just glared at her. And Amber motioned at the ventilator.

"You know that I am in your head so you can just think what you want to say to me," Amber waited, "What? Nothing at all? Still trying to think that I'm fake? Still trying to think that you got rid of me? Well you did just so you know...for the time being.

So why can you still see me? Good question. Thanks to the incident you had you messed your brain up. Of course cracking your head open wasn't bad enough to undo months of therapy. But the cold was. You see I never really did go away. No, I just was at the very back of you mind, forgotten. But now you can see me and you and I both know it's not good news. Hallucinations never are.

I can tell that your nervous maybe even afraid. Why? Don't you remember all the fun we had?"

"I remember you almost killing Chase," thought House.

Amber smiled, "Thanks for talking to me. And it wasn't me who almost killed Chase it was you. I'm just in your head. And your head, your brain, isn't doing to well. Come on, hallucinations are never a good thing even if they are of me. You and I both know that your brain is swelling."

House looked away.

"Think of the bright side. Your clean right? I mean your no longer addicted to vicodin and hey you aren't as bad as you were before. And yes I know what's going on because once again I'm in your head. Why don't you seem to get it?"

"Anyways so this is how far you've come since I've went away? Sure you got out of the loony bin but now you have to live with Wilson. People don't trust you by yourself, people have hurt you. Cuddy's boyfriend did, and she didn't even believe you at first. Thought that you were just jealous and you are. But still you were mad at her and you wanted to get away so she couldn't hurt you again. You wanted to think because that's all you have. It's just you and me, bud. Or in other words you and your mind. The thing that's swelling and causing me to appear.

And what else has happened? Cameron left, no surprise. Between you and Chase I'm surprised she didn't leave sooner. And Taub he's the same as when I last saw him. Still afraid of you and losing contact with his wife. But one good thing did happen to you while I was at the back of your mind. You have seemed to have gotten nicer. Like with what you did with Foremen and his brother."

"I wasn't trying-" House began to think.

"But you were. And now Wilson and others are starting to think that your not that bad of a guy. But do you really want that? Do you really want to let people into your life again so you can hurt them. I wasn't here for Stacy but I know what your thinking. You let her in and she ended up getting hurt. Twice. And then there's Cuddy. You've hurt her about a million times. And she always forgave you. Now once you wanted to have a relationship with her it was to late. She already was dating Lucas and you were left out in the cold.

Remember what she said? She said that you and her can never be a _thing._How can you. You've almost killed yourself like seven times by the way I've been there for one of them. And you used to be a drug addict, were in Mayfield and to be truthful your not really reliable. I don't blame her."

Amber then got up from her current position on her chair and started walking toward House, "But hey no need to fear you still have me," she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile that gave House goosebumps.

* * *

Wilson stared at the x-rays of House's brain for several long minutes. Shit. No take that back double shit. There was a severe swelling of House's brain. Wilson knew that if they didn't do surgery fast House would die. But it was a very risky surgery, there was a very high chance that House would die right on the table. Wilson shuddered at the thought.

It would be incredibly dangerous because of House's current condition, he had cracked his skull only a couple days earlier. Who knows what reopening it could do to House. And if House didn't die there was still a big chance that he would end up not being able to speak or have a mental disorder. He knew that House loved his mind and that he could be in control of logical situations because he couldn't be in charge of physical ones. He knew that if he lost his rational mind it would be much worse for him than having to die.

Damn it! Why couldn't House just stay in the hospital like a good patient. Like a good friend. Why did he constantly have to put his life in danger as if he didn't care if he was dead of alive. He had injected himself with deadly drugs, given a man who was holding him hostage his gun back, stuck a knife into a socket, given himself a heart attack and almost died through shock therapy. Wilson cringed those last thing was to help him cure Amber.

Wilson remembered how could he had been to House after Amber died. But it wasn't even his fault. How could House of known that the bus was going to crass? There was no possible way he could have and he almost died helping him cure Amber. He wished that he hadn't been so mean to House and that he hadn't been so harsh to him. He was House's only friend and to be truthful House was one of Wilson's only friends. He did get along nice with people though and had a few other semi-friends. But House was the only friend that Wilson was close with. The only one who could be rude and hurtful at times but who could watch TV with him. And crack open a beer with him, and tell jokes to help Wilson forget about the tough day he had just had.

But could be caring and understanding when he wanted to be, which although was very rare it was a thing that Wilson admired about House, his friend.

Now he had to break the news to House. And he feared for what decision House would make.

* * *

**Please don't form a mob and come after me with pitchforks! Yes I know for most people this isn't exactly considered a "long" chapter, but I'm just not good at writing long chapters. But I really did try, this chapter here is 400 more words than I usually write. So that's good right? I really hope that no one is upset by this, but it's just how I write. **

**I hope that my short chapters have not turned any one off to this story and if they have I will look into it immediately and try to improve on the length of my writing. Before I go to hide under my bed I would like to thank all who have been reading this story, all reviews, alerts and favorite stories that I have been getting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own House or any of it's characters.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long! On Valentines Day it was my grandmothers 80th birthday. So I had to leave on Friday and I didn't come back home until yesterday. I hope that people are still interested in this story because I will be updating as often as I used to.**

* * *

Wilson walked into House's room afraid of what was going to happen. House seemed to be looking at air so he called his name, "House," he was surprised on how shaky his voice was.

House turned and looked at him, "So whats the damage?"

Wilson cleared his throat, "House, it turns out that you have se-severe brain swelling and if not operated on you will die."

House glanced quickly at Amber who was giving him an 'I told you so' look.

"OK, then what about surgery?"

This was the part that Wilson was dreading, "There is a chance that you might die right on the table...And there is a higher chance that you could become...mentally disordered."

House slowly closed and opened his eyes, "What are the chances I come out of the operation unharmed?"

Wilson sighed, "About 10 percent."

House once again closed his eyes and Wilson thought he had gone asleep when House opened them again, "Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"Okay. House-" Wilson began.

"Let me think about it," responded House a little louder.

Wilson nodded and left the room very quickly. He was trying to hold back the tears. And Wilson very rarely ever cried. Well he rarely ever cried in the past year.

This left House alone in the room or at least he looked alone to other people. To him there was a blond haired women smiling at him.

"You do know what this means," said Amber, "You could either face certain death. Or you could take a risk and you might die. But you might be stuck with me your whole life and not even be able to think to do tasks on you own...to solve puzzles."

House said nothing.

"So whats it going to be? Are you going to risk being stuck with me or die. The bright side is that there is a ten percent chance that you'll be all right. It doesn't seem very bright though."

House started thinking of what to do and he wished that he hadn't, for Amber smiled again.

"Oh I see. If you die you will of course devastate Wilson, Cuddy, and probably your team. But how long will that last? A year? Maybe less? While if you get mentally disordered they'd have to take care of you for the rest of there lives. Have to deal with the ghost of what there friend once was. And that sorrow would last for much longer than a year? So now your thinking about other people. You have gotten nicer."

House glared at her.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of but you also have to bring yourself into this matter too. Die or lose the one thing that you care about most?"

She walked over to him and went up to his ear, "Whats it going to be?"

* * *

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office he thought that she should help House decide what he was going to do with his life.

"Cuddy,"

She looked up at him from the work she was doing, "How is House?"

Wilson walked over and put the x-rays on her desk, she picked them up and looked at them.

"House has severe swelling in his brain and if not operated on he will die."

"What are the risks for operation?"

Damn it! Why did he have to break this news to so many people. First himself, then to House, now to Cuddy, "There is a chance that he will die right on the table and an even higher one that he will become mentally retarded."

"What?" Wilson could see the tears forming in Cuddy's eyes so he rushed over and put his arm around her.

"Its okay," he said softly.

"No its not okay! What is going to happen to House?"

"That's up to him personally I don't know which option will be best."

Cuddy looked up at him in shock, "Wilson!"

"How will he ever be happy again Lisa! We have to think about his well being."

She put her head in her hands, "How long can he go without operation?"

"About a day and a half and I've given him some time to think. What kind of bastard would do that to House!"

"It was Lucas," said Cuddy softly.

Wilson's eyes widened.

"I asked him before you called me about House being missing. He lied to me bout then he admitted it. I was such a f***ing fool!"

Wilson than walked to the door and called back, "Help House!"

"Where are you going?" asked Cuddy but she knew where Wilson was going and she knew that he needed to do this.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry for not updating in so long, but I hope that this turned out good! I'm considering a character death. And we all know who. Should I do it? I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, to all of the reviews, and to all of the alerts.**


End file.
